lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
2014
This is a list of events related to LordStarscream100's films that took place in 2014. Major Events *''The Creepy Guy Returns'' and The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods are released. *''Bread's Crumbs'' is released, commencing the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe. *Filming for Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution begins. *''Ninjago'' is filmed and released in the second half of the year. *Scott starts making films with Ryan Bowman, Dakota Markle, Austin Brinser, Chris Lombardo, Michael Robinson - beginning a new era where he works with an older cast. January *January 1: A Mako Shark is the first new shark confirmed for Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. *January 2: CarpenterStudios resigns from the role of Zane in Ninjago. *January 3: The Bull Shark from Jurassic Shark II is confirmed to return for Jurassic Shark III. *January 4: Chase Landon is confirmed to not be a main protagonist in Jurassic Shark III, having led the last two installments. Also that day, GreshLord signs on to voice Zane in Ninjago, after CarpenterStudios resigned from the role. *January 6: FireStar97Studios signs on to voice Fangtom and Lord Garmadon in Ninjago. *January 10: A Tiger Shark is confirmed for Jurassic Shark III. *January 26: The EdTech Enterprise, Scott's second short film, is released. February *February 2: Jon and Will Meunier expressed interest in returning for Jurassic Shark III. *February 11: A Lemon Shark is confirmed for Jurassic Shark III. *February 13: The short film Demeter's Oatlympians Endorsement is released. *February 14: Cameron Nicholson joins the cast of Jurassic Shark III to play Jackman. *February 17: The short film Zeus's Recreational Thunderbolt is released. *February 20: The official trailer for Ninjago is released. March *March 28: Jon Meunier, Will Meunier and Nick Stretch were announced to not be returning for Jurassic Shark III. April *April 5: Filming for Jurassic Shark III officially begins. *April 9: A sequel to How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods, titled The Creepy Guy Returns, is confirmed. *April 19: Filming for The Creepy Guy Returns takes place, and wraps the same day. Also that day, KookKidsPictures resigns from the role of Captain Soto in Ninjago. *April 24: The official trailer for The Creepy Guy Returns is released. May *May 5: The second day of filming for Jurassic Shark III takes place, with Gabe Sagherian, Russell Parkinson, Ryan Bowman and Dakota Markle present for filming. *May 9: The Creepy Guy returns is released. *May 13: A third Creepy Guy in the Woods film, titled The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods, is confirmed. *May 15: The first TV Spot for Ninjago, titled "Rebirth", is released. *May 22: Russell Parkinson resigns from the cast of The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods, and Mitchell Patterson takes his place. *May 24: The bloopers of Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution are released. *May 25: Filming for The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods begins. *May 31: Filming for The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods continues, with many of the previous scenes being reshot. June *June 1: The official trailer for The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods is released. *June 3: The second TV Spot for Ninjago, titled "Decision", is released. *June 4: Filming for The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods continues. The same day, the film was postponed to June 13 due to an extension in filming. *June 6: Russell Parkinson rejoins the cast of The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods due to reshoots. *June 11: Filming for The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods wraps. The same day, Shadow Raven Productions resigns from the role of Cole in Ninjago. *June 13: The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods is released. The same day, filming for Bread's Crumbs, the first installment of the Bread's Crumbs series, begins. *June 14: Filming for Bread's Crumbs continues and wraps. *June 15: The third TV Spot for Ninjago, titled "Salvation", is released. *June 19: Bread's Crumbs, the first installment of the Bread's Crumbs series, is released. The same day, Jacob Doerr was confirmed to return as Billy Trenton in Jurassic Shark III. *June 20: Ninjago is originally set for release on this day, but had to be postponed two weeks. The same day, Ben Meunier was dropped from the cast of Jurassic Shark III; he was set to return as Dan Bruines. *June 25: Jack Morris is recast as Cole in Ninjago, two weeks before the film begins airing. July *July 7: The first part of Ninjago is released. *July 16: A sequel to Bread's Crumbs is announced, and set for release in summer 2015. *July 17: Filming for Jurassic Shark III continues, with Gabe Sagherian and Ian Aston present for filming. *July 18: Filming for Jurassic Shark III continues, with Gabe and Ian returning to film. *July 30: Filming for Jurassic Shark III continues, with Gabe, Ryan and Jacob participating. August *August 2: Chris Lombardo was confirmed to return as Vin Diesel for Bread's Crumbs 2. *August 8: Bread's Crumbs 1.5 - Inquisition was set for release on this day, but had to be cancelled by Ryan Bowman due to editing problems. *August 15: The first Bread's Crumbs interquel, The Biggest Fish of Them All, is released. *August 16: Filming for Jurassic Shark III continues, with Gabe, Ryan and Jacob participating. *August 30: The second Bread's Crumbs interquel, Alias Odium, is released. *August 31: Gabe Sagherian, Austin Brinser and Scott Pincus are confirmed to return in Bread's Crumbs 2 as John Bacchus, Flynt Coal and Glen Tennis, respectively. September *September 2: Russell Parkinson and Michael Robinson are confirmed to return in Bread's Crumbs 2 as Colonel Crunch and Sandy Sandler, respectively. *September 7: The second part of Ninjago is released. *September 13: Filming for Jurassic Shark III continues, with Russell, Gabe and Ryan participating. *September 18: The LordStarscream100 channel is suspended on YouTube due to a video being falsely flagged. *September 20: The LordStarscream100 channel is brought back to YouTube, after the flagged video is revoked. The same day, filming for Jurassic Shark III continues, with Russell, Gabe, Jacob and Ryan participating. *September 23: Eric Gorbaty are confirmed to return in Bread's Crumbs 2 as Corporal Crunch and Justin Bartisto, respectively. *September 27: Filming for Tea-Eee, the third Bread's Crumbs interquel, takes place. October *October 3: Tea-Eee is released. *October 5: Filming for Jurassic Shark III continues, with Russell, Gabe, Ryan and Dakota participating. *October 9: Zion Figueroa and Cameron Nicholson are dropped from the cast of Jurassic Shark III, as they weren't showing up to film. Austin Brinser was cast in Cameron's place. *October 10: Ryan Bowman is recast as Kai in Ninjago, and first appears in the film's third part. *October 12: Filming for Jurassic Shark III continues, with Russell, Gabe, Austin and Ian participating. *October 19: Filming for Jurassic Shark III continues and pauses till next year, with Ryan, Dakota, Russell, Jacob, Craig Brazzle and Chris Lombardo participating. November *November 10: The third part of Ninjago is released. *November 15: Filming for Ninjago officially wraps. *November 30: The fourth part of Ninjago is released. December *December 11: The fifth and final part of Ninjago is released. *December 15: The full movie of Ninjago is released, combining its five parts. *December 22: The official trailer for Jurassic Shark III is released. *December 24: Scott releases his second Christmas Special. Trivia *This was the first year where Scott didn't release any parts of his Jurassic Shark films since 2011, as he took a hiatus while shooting the third film. The series aired in 2012, 2013, 2015 and 2016. Category:2014 Storyline Category:Years Category:Events